Dark Moon
by Anni Wood
Summary: Set Post Season nine. The story focuses mainly on Demon Dean and his point of View. Dean's in search of Answers and a cure, But does he really want to change? And what about Castiel? Will the angel be able to look past the black eyes and cold sneers? (Sorry for the bad Sum. Summaries are not my forte.)
1. Chapter 1

_The Year:_ **2015**

_The Case:_ **Crowley.**

Dean stared out at the road blankly as it stretched out across from him. He was once again behind the wheel of his beloved baby. He hadn't really driven the Impala as much as he'd liked recently, due to circumstances. But now, They had a case and a big one. Sam was beside him and Cas, well Cas was in the backseat, as usual. But they where all together, and that's what mattered most to the man. He wasn't one for touchy-feely shit, But he couldn't lie to himself and say that at that particular moment, things didn't feel alright.

But he'd be an idiot to think they'd last that way. Good things never lasted, that was a fact he'd learned throughout his life. The good ended, good people died, they got hurt, somehow, no matter how much they fought, It always seemed the douche bags where winning. It didn't mean he wouldn't fight though. Nothing would stop him.

Turning down the radio, which was blasting Metallica, Dean glanced back at the angel and then toward his brother, which not surprisingly had his face buried into a map.

"Sam, You don't have to look at that. We have Angel Atlas in the back seat. He knows where Crowley is hiding. We'll find his short ass soon."

He wasn't sure what his younger brother was thinking, Dean felt like that often now, So out of touch with Sam. The other man had grown distant over time, as things happened to them and around them, Sam slowly retreated. He wasn't going think about that now though, There where more pressing matters at hand, For one, Crowley going rouge. The Winchesters had tolerated the demon for the most part because he was useful, But now, Dean wasn't sure that was possible any longer.

Castiel was sure of the Demon's whereabouts and Dean trusted the angel. They'd go to the spot, Confront Crowley and hopefully once and for all gank the son of a bitch. In Dean's opinion, He'd only caused more trouble then good; it was time to be rid of him.

Sam and his's relationship wasn't the only one strained, Since Dean had died and then 'returned' as a demon, Castiel has been more then a little cold with the man. He spoke to Dean, but with an almost formal politeness that Dean found somewhat painful.

He couldn't blame it all on Castiel, He was _essentially_ different as well. Fiercer, more instinctual, he was over all more aggressive. And though he cared about the angel, His whole being fought against the friendship. They where enemies now, and that was a fact that Castiel seemed set on reminding the hunter about, as if he wasn't already hyper aware.

These where the thoughts that plagued him as they drove down that long dark stretch of road. Everyone was silent, and the air held an almost palpable tension. No one was the same as when they'd begun and Dean was sure things would only change more over the course of time.

"What if we don't find him, Dean? Crowley is good at disappearing. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't appear until he wants too."

Sam's words pulled Dean out of his revere and he shot a sideways look toward his brother. It wasn't as if he hadn't already thought of that, and the possibility was more then likely. But he was going to try, He'd find that stuck up piece of shit, and they'd kill him, No matter Crowley's 'plans' for him. Dean didn't want any part of it. None.

As a matter of fact, Before they killed Crowley, There where some answers he was going to get from the man.

No matter the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

**{I love getting reviews! It helps al ot and lets me know if you guys want more! So please, Leave them to let me know how I'm doing!} **

**Later.**

**2:30 Am.**

Black and white checkers swirled and moved across the demons eyes as he stared up at the roof of the tacky motel that would be their residence for the night. Dean could have kept driving, but after thirteen hours, he'd allowed Sam to convince him to stop and get some rest. Crowley wasn't aware of their coming to find him, and so he'd have no reason to flee. He wasn't completely convinced of this, knowing full well how the king of hell liked to keep tabs on everything and everyone that was of any consequence.

A soft sigh emanated from his lips, and he turned over, shutting green eyes in half ass'd attempt at sleep. Still after minutes of laying in silence, nothing happened and Dean gave up, sitting up and throwing the hard itchy sheets off. The room was dark, and outside the sound of cicadas could be heard echoing throughout the motel parking lot. Moving over to the edge of the bed, Dean rested his elbows on his knees and then his face in calloused hands. He stayed that way for an un-tracked number of time, just listening to the bugs outside and his own thoughts that kept pulling him away from the present.

"Dean..."

He knew Castiel was in the room before he spoke, and it wasn't just the soft rustling of wings that alerted him. He could sense the angel now, Sense his grace, the energy that emanated off of him. But that same energy was weak, just a soft pulsating, a light pale blue that surrounded the angel.

"Cas, You really need to do something about that grace."

Castiel stayed quiet, only stepped closer to the demon on the bed. This man, that he'd grown to care for more then anyone, was so lost and it pained him to watch the process. To watch as the once righteous hunter was slowly consumed by darkness.

"My grace isn't important right now, Dean. We need to find a way to help you. I'm certain there is something for you. It's only a matter of finding it, and we will. _I_ will."

Dean scoffed, glancing up at Castiel through his fingers. How could he be so sure? Sometimes, things didn't just work that way.

"Cas..But what if we can't? I..I never wanted to become this, Look at me, Cas. I'm exactly the thing I've always hated. And..A part of me.."

He trailed off, not wanting to continue. A part of him didn't want to find a cure. It was a small part, but was growing stronger and larger everyday. He felt strong, invincible. Not unlike how he felt with the mark of Cain.

"I like.. the strength, Cas. I feel strong, I feel like nothing can touch me. And really, Very little can."

Castiel only watched him, eyes slowly taking in the expressions that were present and the ones that flitted across and just as quickly disappeared. Dean never said everything he was thinking, and the angel knew this. And though he was trying to support his friend, He couldn't completely look past the fact that he was a demon now, and partly because of his own doing, though Castiel knew Dean wasn't aware of the affects the mark would have, he doubted the information would have thwarted him any while making the decision.

"I know, Dean. I know the feeling. I felt that same way when I tried to be God. But the power will consume you. You need to remember who you are. And keep that with you at all times. As I said, I will find something."

And with that, He was gone, much like he'd arrived, with a flutter of wings and nothing more. The demon was left with no more answers, though he wasn't quite sure what answers he was looking for. Everything, His whole life and being was just a swirl of confusion. He'd always known who he was and what he was. He was a hunter, He was human. He protected those who couldn't and killed the things that took advantage.

That was his place in the world and for the most part, he'd been happy with that, Much more then Sam was. But now, He had no idea who he was, and the growing anger and resentment inside of him was different. If he didn't get a grip on himself soon, Dean was sure that in less time then they'd all expect, He'd be completely gone from the world of humanity.

And then, what would become of him..?


	3. Chapter 3

**Three months earlier. **

There was no noise around him, Nothing that he would have expected at least. Dean had been through this before, He thought he knew what to expect from dying, or, from not dying. The first time he'd died, He'd aimlessly wandered through a hospital, until finally coming across Tessa, the reaper. But the constant beeping from the monitors had become like a background noise then, always there, sometimes even helping to ground him when things got weird.

Then, when the hell-hounds found him, he'd been ripped to shreds, only to wake up in hell. But the noise was different there, the screams never became background noise. In fact, He learned to pick out each individual scream, fading out the rest, almost like he was tuning into a radio station.

But as he sat up in bed now, staring around his familiar room in the bunker, He couldn't help but feel confused. This wasn't right, He'd been killed, Metatron had been careful to make sure he was dead as disco. Taking a deep breath, Dean felt his lungs expand and take in air, releasing it moments later. So all was good on that front, He wasn't some undead freak. Licking over dry chapped lips, He kicked his legs off the side of his bed and stood. He would find Sam and figure out what had happened. Maybe Sam had done something, Maybe he'd found some witch and done some Hoodoo on him, It really wasn't such a far fetched thought for the brothers.

Walking toward the door, He was suddenly pushed back by some unseen force, Blinking, He attempted the movement one more time with same result. Dean stood shocked, emerald eyes scanning around the room for some sign as to what was holding him back. And finally, he saw it. Right above him painted in what looked like white spray paint was a devils trap. It was unmistakable, considering he'd drawn hundreds of them before. But this was wrong, Something was wrong. He tried to get his mind around it, but nothing made any sense, no conclusion seemed anymore rational then the last.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, His thoughts where a mess, He was stuck. He needed answers, Soon.

"SAM!"

The Hunter yelled out, his face a mask of frustration. Minutes passed and nothing, No one appeared in the doorway, no foot steps where heard. He growled and pushed at the barrier, But once again his attempts where futile.

"SAM, GET YOUR ASS DONE HERE NOW."

Finally, Sam appeared, His figure covering the door frame completely. If Dean didn't know Sam better he'd say his expression was completely detached, But really, under the surface lay a weariness that made Dean nervous.

"Whats going on, Sam..Why am I in a devils trap?"

Sam stepped forward, But not by much, Keeping a safe distance from his brother, or this creature that was now his brother. Sam didn't know what to expect, and though he was talking and acting like Dean, the man knew better then to trust.

"I don't know, Dean. You tell me, Cause i'm pretty much at a loss here."

Dean stared at him, Scoffing loudly. How the hell was he supposed to explain anything, He'd only just woken up for God's sake.

"Cut the crap, Sam. What the hell is going on? Is this your idea of a joke, Because I'm not laughing."

Shaking his head, Sam sighed, walking over to a desk and pulling out its chair, flipping it around, He sank into it, suddenly looking exhausted

"Well, Dean...I mean.."

He paused and Dean watched him, trying to get answers from his expression alone. But there wasn't enough there, only now, Sadness joined the weariness.

"Dean..."

"You're a demon."


	4. Chapter 4

**{Keep leaving reviews! I love reading them and the positive feedback thus far! Thanks so much for the support! ~Anni.}**

They'd followed all the leads, Every single one Castiel had suggested. But at each stop, at each location they came up empty. No sign of Crowley, No sign of any demons ever actually having been there. Dean couldn't find sulfur anywhere. Castiel couldn't understand, His leads had seemed so solid. And though Dean was irritated, He couldn't blame the angel for his mistakes, It wouldn't have been the first time Crowley had eluded them.

"But I was so sure..Someone must have told him..Warned him.."

Anything could have actually been possible at this point in the hunt, the demons could have spies watching them (which was very likely) or there where others, it wouldn't be surprising if Crowley even had humans doing his dirty work. Some people would do anything if the deal sounded good enough.

"It's alright, Cas. We'll find the son of bitch, He's just slippery."

Dean thought being a demon would have made this type of thing easier, and it should have really, but something was stopping him, he couldn't sense Crowley anymore then Castiel could. What was the point of all this, if he couldn't even use it to gank the King of Hell. They where sitting in a diner now, the place was one of those trucker joints, so it was dingy, one of the lights over head was about to give out, and there was a layer of grease covering the table, but the food smelled good and that was enough for Dean. Plus, it offered a bit more privacy then most places. At least some things never change.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he has spies, Cas. It's Crowley we're talking about here. He's smart,we have to give him that."

Sam spoke in a hushed whisper, glancing over to make sure the waitress wasn't eavesdropping. Castiel sighed, and glanced out the window pensively, dropping the subject for the time being. None of them where at their best, Sam was still weak from everything that had happened to him during the trails, Castiel's grace was ebbing away more everyday and Dean well, Dean wasn't exactly happy about his changes.

Dean sighed and stood up, walking out of the diner for a moment. He needed to clear his head, to figure things out. Maybe there was something there, hidden under all the hate and anger, maybe there was a link to Crowley.

"Hello, Dean.."

The hunter whirled, his expression tensing when he spotted the short man standing behind him. It shouldn't have surprised him, this was classic Crowley.

"I've been thinking, We need to have a little chat...But I need your word that the moose and your boyfriend won't interrupting us.."

Dean's expression flickered, but he nodded one quick curt agreement. He could handle this, He didn't nee Sam or Castiel making a move right now.

"I've been looking for you."

Crowley smirked, His lips twitching just some.

"So i've heard. You should have known better, Dean. Really it's insulting that you would have thought me so..unprepared. I 'know' you, Dean. As much as you don't want to admit it, I do. I've been hunting you two monkey's for ages now, you pick up a thing or two."

Dean's eyes narrowed and he watched Crowley closely, trying to figure out what his angle was. It wasn't unusual for Crowley to make a whole speech before he actually got to the point.

"You're strong, Dean. A soldier, You'd be a wonderful addition to my army.."

Dean laughed, Actually laughed now. He knew it, Crowley was so full of shit, but this was ridiculous.

"It's funny you actually think I'd go along with whatever crackpot plan you have."

"Come on, Dean. Think about it, You're one of us now. This could be great for you. I wouldn't even need you around a lot, You can stay with moose. Hunt things, as usual. But...You'd be at my command. Just..Complete tasks when I see necessary."

The demon crossed his arms, watching the man across from him closely. This was a new son in some ways, he was a creation of hell and one of the most powerful Crowley had ever seen, Even if Dean didn't know it yet.

"You know what Crowley, Go to hell. I'd die before i ever make a deal with you."

"Dean?"

Behind him, Sam's voice rang out, and Dean turned quickly, spotting his brother approaching him, a look of concern lining his brow.

"Who are you talking too..?"

Dean turned, But Crowley was gone. Growling in frustration, Dean turned back to face Sam, Shaking his head a bit.

"Lets get, Cas. We need to get on the road again."


	5. Chapter 5

**{I give complete credit to this sudden yet perfectly fitting addition to the fanfic to my sister. Who is an incredible writer in her own right. ~Anni.}**

Winchester.

By: Chuck Shurley.

You weren't like the rest  
You had a strong heart, one not easily broken.  
You were proud to be different, to stand out among the other pale faces.  
You fought for your kind, for the ones who had no clue.

It meant losing a few you loved, walking away from your home.  
You had to walk forward, forget the past and never look back  
You did it, because you knew it was the only way.  
Never once complaining

You took everything they threw at you and along the way,  
You made a few friends and a few enemies.  
You never once thought of yourself, only of others.  
You were a solider before you knew what war meant,  
And when faced with life or death, you never picked the easy way out.

By the time the game was over, the guns were put to rest,  
You had lost yourself.  
You heart became hard but not less caring.  
You put aside your emotions and began taking charge.  
You said enough was enough, the war must be over.

You wanted to save the world, at any coast.  
You stopped listening to others  
You had your own plan, a dangerous one.  
You did not worry what the outcome might do to you; you already seen yourself lost.  
With angel on your shoulder, a brother by your side, the odds seemed ever in your favor  
But things read differently.


	6. Chapter 6

Time heals all wounds, they say. And that may be the case, for some, But not for Dean, Never for him. It would be so much simpler if that was true, that everything just got better if he waited, But he knew different. In truth, If he just waited for some special healing moment, He'd be waiting an eternity. In actuality, the only thing that happened, was that he got harder, the things the ended up wounding him where less and less, until they became few and far in between.

Now, Dean could almost count those things on his fingers, and he'd still have fingers left over. Maybe it wasn't right, But it was how things were. With the life he lived, the events he'd been through, Life would have destroyed him if not for his strength and endurance. And if that meant being less emotional, then so be it. That was one trait that he admired in Sam, He could disconnect. He'd done it before, and Dean had been a witness to it. Dean was to dependent on his brother, Far to attached. And it had gotten them both in trouble before.

Now, He really had the chance to disconnect. And though a part of him hated what he'd become, there was still that large part that was enjoying it. There was a sense of freedom and that extra power that came with all the demon juice fueled him. It drove him crazy and gave him the best kind of high, one that he never had to come down from. Crowley's words still echoed through the demons head, and there where a few moments of deep contemplation before it was shaken away, only to return moments later.

Maybe this was how it was meant to be. Maybe this was his destiny. Dean had always been a shitty human anyways. Always drinking to much, having to many women. He lived out of his car or sleazy motels for god's sake. Now it was different, Demons didn't live by the same rules and they sure as hell didn't give a crap. That was what lured him in, that independence. Sure, He'd always had it, But now he didn't have to feel bad about it.

He contemplated Crowley's proposition, that night at yet another motel. Maybe it'd be best, for all of those involved, if he just disappeared. Maybe then Sam could move on. But he was kidding himself, He knew Sam wouldn't move on, Not this time, Not when he actually knew what had happened to his brother. He'd hunt him down, track him and try to change his mind, Much like he'd done the first time.

"Dean.."

The words came out of the darkness, But he recognized the voice before seeing the face which uttered his name.

"Dean. I know what your thinking. And I can assure you. This isn't the only way. There has to be something more. I 'will' find it, I need only some time.."

It shouldn't have shocked him, that somehow Castiel was still being loyal and still trying to find a cure for his deamoness. But it did, Somewhat. The angel had hardly spoken to him in months, and now he was getting conversation twice in a span of two nights? Maybe he'd underestimated Castiel's attachments.

"I will save you. It's my mission. I've done it before..And I will do it again.."

"Cas..I don't want.."

He paused, Thinking over his words carefully. What didn't he want? He didn't want to be saved? He didn't want Castiel caring and worrying about him? Maybe it was a combination of the two. He wasn't used to being watched after, Or watched period.

"What don't you want, Dean..? I think that's something you need to decide."

Castiels words where laced with meaning. And Dean understood what he was trying to say. What didn't he want? His old life? Castiel? And when had Castiel even become an option, When had he become something to loose to the hunter?

There was a long silence between the two, and then Dean finally spoke, His words soft, but with a layer of sureness.

"Maybe I don't want to be saved..."

When he looked up to judge the angel's expression, there was no one there, No one but his reflection, staring back at him from a mirror across the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**{Sorry this took so long to update, I lost inspiration there for a little bit. But I should be back for good now. Hopefully you all like this. :) }**

**One Week Later.**

Dean had made his decision. And once it was justified in his mind, It became the simplest thing to do. Maybe that was part of his change, the moment he'd decided to accept the destiny, it was done. Dean felt an almost physical relief, as if his body had been tense, waiting for what it already knew was coming.

He contemplated leaving a note for his brother. But when he sat down to write it, he found that words eluded him. He gave up soon enough, figuring Sam would understand what had happened. He was a smart kid, He'd get it, and maybe that would keep the younger man from coming after him.

That had been days ago, and Dean had found it much easier to fall into his role beside Crowley then he would have expected. It was natural, primitive almost. The ruler of Hell had been true to his word, Dean had power, He had command, and that suited the knew Demon fine. He found that rules no longer applied, He could do what he wanted, when he wanted and the repercussions where little to none. If something did happen, Crowley was quick to send out a clean up crew.

For the first time in a long time, Dean didn't need to think. He wanted food, it was there, drink, a bar was readily within his reach. The jobs Crowley presented him with fed his blood lust, the insatiable need of the mark. The work was familiar, He'd spent time as a reaper before and this was no different, if just a bit more violent.

Crowley made his fair share of deals, and usually the humans paid up. But every once in a while, some of them got flighty. Dean had to say, he was fairly impressed with the amount of souls Crowley actually managed to claim, and surprised by how quickly people where willing to give up everything they were. People were petty, insecure, selfish,un- remorseful, cruel, desperate. And as long as there where people in the world suffering from any one of these conditions or others, Demons would be making deals.

That was where Dean came into play, He liked to consider himself the elite task force. He sniffed out the rouge humans and brought them in to pay up.

Only once after contacting Crowley did he lay back and wonder at what he was doing. It was a betrayal, a betrayal of everything his father had ever done for them, of what he'd been taught to know and believe. He was working for the enemy team, but that was what he was now, the enemy. It wouldn't do to sit around and mope. He'd asked Sam, if he'd ever become something like this, to gank him. But he knew his brother, or who had been his brother, and Dean had realized maybe a little to late, that Sam would never be able to put a bullet through his head.

So here he was. And he was fine with it. Now, four days later, He barely gave his brother and the angel a second thought. He was a demon, He'd only had to let himself go to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sometimes life takes unexpected turns. Things will seemingly be going one way and then suddenly you'll be twisted and turned in a completely different direction. Never had he ever envisioned himself as a demon and never once did the thought occur to him that he would actually enjoy it. The power, The strength that ran through him was a drug. Never had Dean felt anything like it.

\- No wonder Sammy became a blood junkiie.

He thought sarcastically. That one thought, that one fleeting memory was the first thought he'd given his brother in the weeks since his transformation. The thought lasted mere seconds and disappeared as soon as it had begun.

**Sam**

Since his brothers disappearance, Sam had worked overtime. The first few nights he barely slept, researching and cross researching myths and lore on the mark. But for all the sleepiness nights his work was futile. Lore on the mark was plenty, but his search on how to remove it came up a little less then inspiring.

Aside from the mark, Sam spent the day hours looking for Dean himself. Castiel helped the most he could, but his grace was weak and had his hands plenty full with Heaven. Sam wasn't giving up, but he was still weak from the trails, some nights, he found himself so exhausted that his sleep was dreamless, just a black comforting emptiness. He was grateful, and only continued to push himself, exhaustion fought off the nightmares.

Castiel checked in almost every night, and this night was no different. The angel strolled into the bunker, a look of pure concern filling his expression. He wore this expression often as of late, but this particular look was so raw, so unbidden that it instantly caught Sam's attention.

"Sam I have news."

The other man looked up from his laptop, brows arched in question. He remained silent, giving Castiel the floor to talk.

"We've located Dean."

The we caught Sam by surprise, he hadn't been aware that Castiel had set up a task force to search for his brother, but in hindsight, he wasn't really all that surprised. He would have done the same, if he'd had the resources. Sam stood quickly, having heard everything he needed too.

"Alright, lets go."

"Wait, Sam! You don't understand, the situation..it's different then we originally expected."

Sam paused, Frankly nothing would stop him from finding his brother, but he could at least hear Castiel out.

"Dean, or whatever the mark has created, he's different. He is no longer your brother. From what my sources say, the mark has changed him completely. "

Sam hadn't known what to expect. That the mark had done something, Sure. But what it would do had never been clear. His expression spoke volumes, his eyes drifted off, and his mind halted. How would they handle this. But first, he had to figure out what exactly Dean had changed into.

"So.._What_ exactly is the story then. What is he?"

The angel sighed softly, looked away pensively. At that moment, he wasn't all that optimistic about Dean's return.

"A Demon. And I don't mean this in the literal sense. We knew this of course, but he fought it before. He was more himself. Now..the demon has completely overtaken everything that was Dean. His soul, It has been twisted and changed. He' s not possessed."

Sam nodded, not allowing his concern to filter through. He would figure out a way to save Dean. Hopefully sooner rather then later.


End file.
